


Золото

by DarkMoska



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы R to NC-21 [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alchemy, Body Horror, Gen, Post-Flashpoint (DCU)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Свинец — главная жертва алхимиков





	Золото

Он есть дым. Необъятный, закупоренный против воли в бренном сосуде, растрескавшемся от времени. Он есть ничто, вознесшееся над системой планет, над миллиардами муравьев, что не осознают его величия. Он есть воля божья, карающая длань, лава с небес, разливы рек, нашествие саранчи. Он пуст внутри. Вся суть осталась далеко, в ином мире, запертая, искаженная сквозь призму кошмарно реальных снов, осыпающихся хрупкими лепестками кровавой краски. Он помнит власть, страх, упоение и поклонение — ему, им.  
  
Он — они — утопал в славе, яростном вое побежденных, ужасе проигравших, в звездном свете. Он — он один, покинутый и брошенный — тонет в грязном матраце, на серой простыни, липкий от пота и фантомных прикосновений сгнивших рук, дрожит от взглядов из темноты. Он — позор, забытый теми, кто не существовал вовсе, мертвыми пчелами в иссохшем улье несбывшегося. Он боится спать, мечтает не видеть картин чужого мира и времени, где человек с его лицом восседал с богами; боится надеяться на возвращение жгучего яда в венах, силы, пробуждающей ад. Страшится снова ощутить брезгливую радость, давя стопой череп поверженного врага, наслаждаясь видом вытекающих слепых глаз и хриплыми криками его последователей, вознося молитву концу света, где он на стороне сильных, окруженных трофеями из выбеленных костей и запечатанными в сосудах сердцами.  
  
Он — податливая глина, идущая на зов Волшебника, творящего таинство, подвластное лишь избранным. Он — свинец, распадающийся на атомы, вспоминающий воинственный гул молний другого, прошлого, не сбывшегося себя, сквозь разбитые ребра, рассеченную печень, сжавшееся в бесконечной агонии сердце, замершую кровь собирающийся в идеальную материю, перерождающийся личностью на шаг ближе к звездам далекого космоса, к власти над судьбой, крошечный шаг, невозможно долгий миг. Он — золото, совершенство, вечность, облаченная в прозрачный пергамент растянувшейся кожи, потрескавшейся, тонкой, сухой. Возмездие, ковавшееся из небытия. Он — венец Алхимии: с крошащимися зубами, слезающими ногтями, гниющей на глазах печенью, ссыхающимся в бурый комок желудком, просвечивающим сквозь плоть. Исчезающий, пустой, невидимый, жалкий, мертвый. Шелуха тела, скованная морозом кожа с почерневшими артериями и сосудами, несущими в себе пепел.  
  
Он есть хаск.


End file.
